


Share

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Sharing a Bed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Kinda Non-Con But Not Really, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: One hotel room, two members of Overwatch, Gabriel's point of view.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no intro, no real explanation, senseless and pointless. Could be AU, could be early Overwatch. I don't know.
> 
> Also, I don't really know if this should be rated as "explicit", but better safe than sorry.

So, there I was in this hotel bed with 'Goody Two Shoes' Morrison as if they couldn't afford to get us separate rooms. I had my back to him because I didn't wanna see his stupid face and I just wanted to sleep. But then I felt this hand sliding up my thigh and to my waist, then back down again.

"You've got a great body, Gabe," he whispered.

He was a little closer than I would've liked. Correction: he was a LOT closer than I would've liked. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I didn't want to admit that his touch sent little shockwaves of lust through every inch of my body. I didn't want to admit that I was already hard just having him near me. I didn't want to admit that where his breath touched my skin was a major hot spot.

We'd had a close call that started much like this not too long ago. Thankfully, it didn't get past a little harmless touching. Okay, so it wasn't 'harmless'. It had driven me into a frenzy and I had to leave the room immediately so I could jerk off in private.

Hence, the bad blood between us now.

I felt Jack's hardness press against my ass and I almost let a moan slip out. I didn't want him to think I was enjoying this. What I wanted to do was tell him to back off, but I was afraid that my voice would give me away. Yeah, I was enjoying it. And yeah, I was getting harder by the second.

And when he kissed that spot on the back of my neck, I couldn't help letting out a little moan. How am I supposed to fight against something like that? I tried to play it off by saying, "Jack, cut it out. I'm trying to sleep."

It was a futile attempt. My voice was obviously husky and he only chuckled and began slowly grinding his erection against my ass, his hand grasping my hip tightly to hold me in place.

My only saving grace was the fact that we were both fully clothed. I fought off another moan, but this man was relentless. He simply chuckled again and kissed the back of my neck once more as his slow grind began to warm me all over.

He moaned softly against my neck and whispered my name and I was officially done for. From that moment on, he could've done whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't have cared. But he seemed satisfied as his grinding escalated to humping.

What exactly was this idiot planning? Wasn't he going to do more than that? My penis was pulsating inside my pants as I came closer to climax. "Dammit, Jack!" I said, somewhere between a groan and a moan.

As if he'd read my mind, his hand found my zipper and his fingers forced my length from the fabric. Almost as soon as there was skin-on-skin contact, I ejaculated into Jack's hand. And only a few seconds later, I could feel his length throbbing vigorously against my ass.

"Dammit, Jack," I said again, this time in embarrassment.

He didn't bother to say anything. And even though I'd just cum on his hand and he'd just cum in his pants, he put his arms around me and sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing more to this story lately....


End file.
